Underground Love
by FuturisticDreams
Summary: There is no fighting tonight. Tonight is about love. Neo/Trinity romance.


_A/N: this story takes place between 1st and 2nd movies and it's pretty much smut and nothing but_

So the rabbit hole I fell into after swallowing that red pill turned out to be deep – literally – and ended up here, four kilometers underground, in Zion. I've come to like this city. Not only it's free of the machines, but it's also beyond race, gender, religion or sexuality. Pure, natural freedom. That is worth fighting for.

But there is no fighting tonight. Tonight is about love. Hopefully. I'm not so sure of it as I'm lying flat on my stomach in our huge bed, waiting for Trinity to finish her shower. My muscles are aching badly. Earlier this day she insisted we go to the gym and work out. Said I should get some real exercise. As I expected, my newly freed body couldn't handle it well. I may be a superman in the matrix, but I'm still just an ordinary guy here and the soreness in my muscles reminds me of it. Gingerly, I try to turn my head to the other side, but it hurts too much. Shit. I was looking forward to this blissful night and now it's about to be ruined. I groan in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

I look up and see her approaching me slowly. As always, her movements are full of hypnotizing, predatory grace and lithe power. She isn't wearing any clothes and the soft candlelight makes her pale skin glow and eyes sparkle. My gaze roams over her statuesque form, inviting curves and strong muscles. A shiny trickle of water drips down her breast and I'm craving to lick it away. This is too much.

I feel my palms start to sweat and my pulse raise. Every instinct in my body is telling me to get up to touch and taste and kiss, but…

"I can't move." I have to swallow hard, realizing that my throat has run dry. Trinity chuckles.

"Well, let me fix that." She pulls the blanket down and settles over the small of my back. Woah. "Relax, Neo."

She runs her hands down my spine, gently circling the plugs with her slightly calloused fingers. I let my eyes close in pleasure, enjoying her touch and humming softly as she rubs my back and neck. I'm very aware of her naked body above mine and can't help getting hard. After a few minutes of thorough massage the pain in my neck seems to retreat and the tension in muscles eases. Trinity is good at everything she does. I roll over carefully, finally able to take a good look of her beautiful figure.

"Thank you… my Red Queen," I say as I place my hands on her smooth hips. Trinity arches an eyebrow. I can tell she is amused. There is always a strong vibe of unquestionable superiority radiating from her (especially when she straddles my prone body), so her second alias quite naturally slips from my mouth. Suits her well.

"You're welcome, Alice."

Tease. I'll show you Alice.

Wriggling up from the bed, I kiss these smiling lips and close my hands over the full breasts I so longed to touch. She responds by thrusting her tongue into my mouth and wrapping her arms around me. Her nipples are hard against my palms and I rub them gently with my thumbs, provoking a deep moan from her. My lips travel down her jaw and neck and onto her ivory shoulders. I take my time enjoying her warmth, reveling in her softness, savoring the salty taste of her skin. This is too good to be true. I never thought that this leather-clad wonder woman, who also happened to be one of the most famous hackers, would be my lover. Let alone I couldn't imagine that her love would be strong enough to call me back from the dead. But she proved me that anything is possible. All you need is faith. And love, of course.

She guides my head to her waiting nipples and I suckle them greedily, loving their exquisite flavor. Trinity arches her back and whispers my name breathlessly. Perfect.

My hands slide down her spine, over the metallic plugs, and stop to cup her firm ass. Our mouths clash again while my fingers find their way between her thighs. I'm very pleased to find a lot of slick moisture collecting there. She shudders and grinds herself against my invading fingers, wanting more. Determined to join us together, she wraps her hand around my cock, but I gently ease her down on to the mattress instead.

"No need to rush, Trinity. We have all night," I whisper and kneel down beside the bed.

Taking the hint, she smirks and lies back, slowly spreading her legs wide. "Less conversation, more action, please."

She doesn't have to ask twice. I nuzzle my face into the beautiful wet folds and my tongue slides inside easily. I take a long lick over her slit and capture her clit, tasting and flicking it tenderly. She grunts and bucks her hips forward. I slowly push my finger into her opening, then two more, never stopping to rub her bud. Her muscles are clenching around my fingers and her moans are growing louder.

Suddenly she grabs a handful of my short hair and presses my face harder between her thighs. Her body jerks and she cries out in pleasure. My reward is a gush of sweet wetness, which I eagerly lick away. Gradually, the throbbing subsides, I feel her legs relax and after one last soothing kiss, I withdraw.

This woman has been the subject of my fantasies ever since I laid my eyes on her, but even in my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine what I'm seeing right now. Her body is deliciously liquid, she's got tears running down her flushed cheeks and wetness dripping down her thighs. Her sweaty skin glistens in a soft candlelight of our room. I watch her chest rise and fall heavily as she tries to catch her breath, moist lips slightly parted, eyes half-closed. Seeing Trinity like this is unbelievable. Her trademark control is long gone, she's got a look of pure pleasure on her face. I feel extremely proud. It may sound stupid, but in moments like this I'm positive that I can do anything and my power has no limits. She makes me believe in it.

I give her some time to recover as I trail soft kisses over her strong legs, down to her feet. I massage them gently and take her toe in my mouth. Trinity purrs sweetly in approval. This uncharacteristically playful sound makes me smile and I tickle her feet, trying to make her laugh. Her giggles fill the room and echo off the stone walls. "Neo… stop it!" she squeals while trying to squirm away. "No way, it's too fun," I reply teasingly. We're both laughing now and I love it. I want to tickle her sides and move my hands up.

I realize my mistake instantly as she somehow manages to grab my wrists and roll us over, straddling me and pinning my hands down on either side of my head. I gasp in surprise.

Trinity grins down at me. "You're going to pay for that," she says, emphasizing her point by tightening her grip on my wrists.

I know she is kidding, but there is something highly erotic about submitting to her. My body trembles in anticipation. "Can't wait," is all I manage to mutter. I guess my erection, which is almost painful by now, totally gives it away.

She doesn't move for a while; watching me, enjoying my helplessness and obvious desire. The sight of her swollen lips, full breasts and hard nipples hovering above my face makes me salivate. I whimper in frustration, trying to get my hands free, urging her to move.

"Hold still," she breathes against my lips and we kiss fiercely. I can't get enough of her taste and run my tongue over hers again and again, but she tears her mouth away. My heart pounds relentlessly when her lips move down to suck on my neck and lick my chest. She bites my nipple and I groan deeply, feeling tremendously aroused. The tension becomes almost unbearable when her tongue slides over the swollen head of my cock.

"Trinity… now, please…"

She lets go of my hands, looks into my eyes and strokes my cheek tenderly. "I love you," she says softly and takes me into her warm, wet, tight grip. My back arches convulsively and I slide deeper inside. I can't stop moaning as she starts to move, slipping down on me in a slow, sensual rhythm. Our lips meet and lock in a passionate kiss and beads of mixed saliva drip down my chin. I can stay passive no longer and thrust my hips upward to meet her descent. Our pace quickens and I lose myself in the heat of our bodies, in the sweet taste of her mouth, in the sound of her skin slapping wetly against mine.

My consciousness is telling me that it can't be real, it's too good to be real. I have the familiar feeling again, that I'm not sure if I'm awake or still dreaming. But I've never felt so strikingly alive. The blood in my veins is pumping with energy and adrenaline and my heart is burning with all-consuming, overwhelming love. Finally, I feel her muscles spasm around me. Her teeth dig into my shoulder and she lets a loud, growling, animalistic sound escape her throat. I can take it no more, and my orgasm follows, crashing over me like a tidal wave. I need to hold on to something and I squeeze her breasts a little too roughly as I grunt through gritted teeth and release round after round of semen deep inside her body. She sighs helplessly and goes limp in my arms, melting into my chest. We both exhale at once.

The potent scent of sweat and sex hangs in the hot still air of our room. I run my fingers through her raven hair and kiss the top of her head. I've never felt anything like this in my previous life - worthless, confusing, computer-generated existence.

"I love you, Trinity. I love you too much," I whisper in her ear. And it's true, the emotion in my heart is overpowering, making it hard to breathe. She doesn't say anything this time, but her grip around me tightens. I know she feels the same. This is the only thing I've ever known for sure.

We hold each other in a tangled, possessive embrace. How I wish we could stay like this forever, safe and secure in each other's arms, oblivious to the world outside. Never letting go.

I fall asleep. And reality is finally better than my dreams. Oh, and actually real.

_A/N: my first attempt at writing fanfiction. it was really hard, 'cause English is not my 1st language. but I just needed to get it out of my head :) hope you liked it. any feedback would be lovely_


End file.
